A Different World
by Drawinganimemaster
Summary: Sapphire has a lot on her plate with trying to impress her doctor father and lawyer mother as she enrolls at a prestige college in Beach City. With the help of friends, she will learn more about herself and what she truly wants in life. She meets a girl who marches to the beat of her own drum and most of the time Sapphire can't decide whether she wants to slap her or kiss her.


**A Different World**

 **Chapter One: _Freshmen, day one_**

"Welcome to Beach City University. I am your RA, which means that I will oversee this all girl's dorm," A woman with big pink hair said with a smile so bright that some of the former high school students had to squint their eyes. "My name is Rose Quartz and I cannot wait to meet and get to know every one of you!"

A small child, around the age of three peeked his curly head out from behind her thick left leg. The girls surrounding their RA in the common room on the first floor all but squealed at the chubby cheeks on his face. The brown eyed boy shrunk back at the sound and shoved his head into the back of the large woman's jean clothed leg.

Rose let out a marvelous laugh, placing a hand on the child's curly hair. "This is my son, Steven, and he will be around quite a lot. He's a little shy but he will come around once he gets to know you all," She cleared her throat and carried on, a special glint in her light brown eyes. "As you all know, this is a school that only allows students who have gem descendants in their family tree to attend. We all realize that gems have long since left this world but their culture and stories are still passed down,"

"At this school our family's legacy will be an important factor. By the end of this semester you will know much more about what kind of gems your family had and what type of gem you would have been," Rose smiled at the awed look on some of their faces; classic freshmen. "I, when I was your age, discovered that I come from a long line of Quartz gems. It didn't hurt that my last name gave it away either," She giggled.

Rose shrugged. "But you will all learn about gem history once classes start. That's all I have for now; I know that you are all excited about meeting your roommates so go ahead. I will see you all later tonight to discuss how your first day went."

The crowd of girls dispatched at that and they all headed up the stairway that resided a few feet behind the white couch in the common room. Their feet sounded like a stampede as they rushed up the stairs to pick the best bed.

A somewhat short girl with long blue hair, found a way to escape the crowd as she found her room number on the very second floor. She managed to slip past the angry mob of frantic freshmen and quickly plucked her key from her light blue dress pocket, she slipped the key in the hole and unlocked the door. She dropped her two brown suit cases near the foot of the door and looked around the nice sized room.

It was meant to be for three people but right now it was only her and another girl who would be living there. A single bed was to the right of the door, telling from the bed spread and clothes tossed on it she assumed it was taken. She turned her gaze on the bunk bed right across from her, she quickly opted for the bottom bunk.

"Oh, hey, you must be my new roommate," A girl with short hair, a darker blue than hers, said with a small smile. "I'm Lapis, Lapis Lazuli,"

The new comer offered a smile back, she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded. "I'm Sapphire Fields, nice to meet you,"

Lapis was a decent height and shape. She wore a simple black shirt with the school's name on it, tight blue skinny jeans and black Converse.

"I'm guessing you lost your last name over the years just like everyone else?" Lapis asked carelessly as she jumped onto her clothes infested bed with ease.

Sapphire wasn't offended by the blunt accusation. "Not quiet. I'm of Sapphire descendant, I just don't know what clan I belonged to." She began unpacking her bags slowly, her back turned on her roommate.

The taller girl hummed, bored of the conversation. "Well, I can tell you that you're going to love it here. The school is great and the people—well, most of them are amazing. Just watch out for—"

"Lazuli!" An annoying squawky voice erupted from behind their door, only to grow louder as the door opened. "What did I tell you about leaving your clothes in the dryer room longer than the expected forty-five minutes?"

Sapphire frowned behind her lengthy bangs, her mouth a gape as she helplessly pointed to the door. "…does she have a key to our room?"

Lapis ignored her roommate and smiled teasingly at the skinny woman in their doorway. "Pearl come on, I barely have enough room in here as it is!" She pointed to the clothes still scattered on her bed. "Give me another day or two and I'll have them out soon, I promise." The sharp grin on her face alerted Sapphire of how much she enjoyed upsetting this Pearl person.

"Try five minutes or I donate them again," Pearl scoffed, placing her hands on her hips arrogantly. "I swear, you belong in the other doors with the brute gems instead of us royals." Her light eyes finally noticed the other girl in the room and her expression softened. "Oh, I see you have a new roommate."

Sapphire waved politely and offered a charming smile. "Sapphire Fields, it's a pleasure to meet you. And don't worry, I'll make sure that I get Lapis to get her clothes out of the laundry room by noon."

Lapis rolled her eyes in disgust at the mere thought.

"Try not to scare this one away," Pearl chastised the lazy girl in the bed, before smiling at Sapphire. "It was a pleasure to meet you. I can tell that we are going to be good friends," She waved goodbye before closing the door and heading to her own room right across from them.

Lapis groaned. "Great, now she's going to be over here all the time! You just gave the vampire the okay to enter your house whenever it pleases, I hope you're happy. Now I'll have to sharpen the stakes and get out the holy water." She got up from the bed, Sapphire was worried she'd pull out one of the items but sighed when she grabbed a laundry basket.

Sapphire sat down with her legs crossed on her bed. "I don't see what the problem is with wanting to make new friends. And she doesn't seem terrible, and you have left your clothes in there for a while." She eyed the pile on the bed warily.

"Listen, you're new so you don't understand the protocol. But it's my fault for not reciting the rules to you," Lapis turned around with a serious look, Sapphire withheld a laugh. "Rule number one: Pearl is evil. I'm serious!" She argued when Sapphire let out a laugh. "She's super uptight and bossy, no body doesn't even want to be her roommate! She's been in that double all by herself since last semester."

Sapphire frowned, leaning back on her hands. "Doesn't she get lonely?"

"Nah, she comes from a rich family line so she finds company in buying herself fancy things," Lapis snickered. "But seriously, if you value your privacy and reputation then stay away from salty pants next door. And be ready when I get back," She said as she opened the door and stepped out.

Sapphire raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"We're going to the fun side of campus." Lapis' grin was unsettling but the spark in her blue eyes had Sapphire curious.

* * *

Sapphire had decided to stay in her blue dress despite Lapis' disagreement. It took them about thirty minutes to leave their dorm because half of the time was spent with Sapphire forcing her roommate to fold her clothing. But they had each finally broke down, and Lapis agreed if Sapphire would help her.

Thirty minutes later and they were headed down the stairs.

"Can we just leave like this?" Sapphire asked, looking around the common room where a few girls were chatting about. "We're due back soon anyway,"

Lapis shrugged, smiling at her friend from over her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll have enough time; besides I'm starving and this one place on the other side of campus has the best food."

"Do you have a car?" Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

Lapis pouted. "Fine, I know another place in walking distance that's just a good."

"That sounds like a plan," Sapphire smiled.

Before Lapis could open the front door, it was pushed open by another freshman who was carrying a large black suit case. Sapphire took in the girl who was just as short as she was: to the thick curly black hair pulled into a backwards white cap, to the bright red eyes, the sharp grin on her lips and the soft chuckle she let escape her slightly glossed lips. She wore a long black short sleeved shirt that hung at her mid-thigh with light blue slim jeans and white sneakers to match her cap.

"Stacey, what a wonderful name," The curly haired girl's voice was light and undeveloped yet, but somewhat smooth. "My name is Ruby Harris and I am a part of the welcoming committee. We carry your bags up to your rooms, help you unpack and get settled in," Sapphire from first sight, thought nothing of the helpful girl at the front door.

Lapis snickered, watching as Rose walked up behind Ruby with her arms crossed. "She's in for it now," She laughed so hard that her cheeks began to strain.

Sapphire frowned and watched the scene unfold.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" Rose asked, her voice stern yet playful. "You live in the other dorm house,"

Ruby jumped and turned away from the attractive woman whose bags she was carrying to look up at Rose, she grinned sheepishly. "W-well I just thought I'd help get the ladies situated. The bags are heavy and I could just set them down here, but I think it would be better if I accompanied them to their rooms." She licked her lips and put on a serious face. "Just to ensure that they are satisfied."

Rose took the bag from the shorter girl with a shake of her head. "Like I told you, Amethyst and Jasper last semester; these ladies can take care of themselves. See yourself to your own house before I call Bismuth and tell her that she has to put your dorm under probation, again."

Ruby winced, folding her arms behind her back. "That won't be necessary."

"I thought so," Rose smiled at the woman Ruby was helping and led her upstairs. "Sorry, I should have warned you and the others about this in the mail before you got here," She began, her voice fading as she headed further upstairs.

Lapis shook her head as she approached the other girl who stood by the door after getting shut down once again. "I see you're still up to the same childish games, Ruby?"

The curly haired girl grinned a charming grin that made Sapphire swoon. "And I can see that you are looking as lovely as ever, really. Did you do something different to your hair or?"

"I would love to stand here and listen to you once again fail to hit on me and every girl with a pulse, but we have to get going." Lapis nodded to the other girl beside her. "Sapphire and I were just about to get something to eat,"

It was like watching a pulse jump from one Node of Ranvier to the other one on an axon as Ruby quickly took hold of Sapphire's hand, grin in place. "That's a lovely name, I'm—"

"I know who you are," Sapphire cut her short, gently but surely plucking her hand out of the larger ones that made hers tingle; she ignored the feeling. "You have quite an, interesting approach to things and while I'm impressed by your confidence, I'm repulsed by your personality." She stated impassively, earning a stifled laugh from Lapis.

Ruby flinched back, a frown gracing her beautiful features for the first time since their meeting. "What, I am hurt! Accusing me of being something when you haven't even tried to get to know me!" Ruby crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Malcolm X said it better: Don't be in such a hurry to condemn a person because they don't do what you do, or think as you think. You're attending this university, so I assume you are well educated enough to know the bad affects judging someone without getting to know them can have,"

Sapphire and Lapis were left speechless, their eyes softening as the guilt weighed in on them.

Ruby raised an eyebrow and let her arms fall. "I think you owe me an apology," She said seriously; Sapphire almost broke down, and did just that but stopped when Ruby grinned that grin that had her shivering. "You can apologize to me over a candle lit dinner over at—"

"It never lasts longer than that…but really, that's enough for one day Ruby," Lapis chuckled, knowing that Ruby could go all day if she needed. "We're going to get something to eat, if you behave yourself then maybe you can join us,"

Ruby grinned at the offer and opened her mouth only to close it as another unsuspecting freshman walked past them with a suit case, she chuckled. "As nice as that sounds, I think I'm going to offer my services to some other willing participants. But I'll see you there later," She adjusted her hat and jogged over to grab the bag. "Hello, my name is Ruby Harris president of the welcoming committee, let me help you with that,"

Lapis laughed again. "Attention span of a squirrel that one," She said as she and her roommate walked down the steps and towards the sidewalk that led to the diner.

Sapphire shook her head. "I've never been approached so forwardly like that. I hope all the brute descendant gems aren't like that?" She asked hopefully.

Lapis shook her head, scratching the back of her neck. "Nope, they're all like that actually. And if they aren't at first then they are probably planning something in secret. But the main ones you should look out for are Jasper, Amethyst and Ruby; they all share a triple so it's worse, they can plan things anytime they want."

"I'll be sure to stay away. Ruby was too much alone, I can't imagine how all three of them are together," Sapphire shivered.

"Ruby isn't even the worst one," Lapis admitted, shrugging her shoulders and looking around to make sure no one was listening. "Don't tell her this, but…Ruby isn't really that bad of a person, she's really nice and kind once you get past her freshmen orientation phase."

Sapphire was relieved, if she took away the lecherous way Ruby acted she had to admit she was somewhat attracted to her; but she'd never say it aloud. "So she stops acting like that?" She asked with silent hope.

"No," Lapis smiled sheepishly. "But once you become friends with her she calms it down to a low flicker of flirty compliments that lead to nothing. But even Ruby has some common since not to flirt with Pearl, that stick is so far up her—"

Sapphire stopped the brusque comment. "No one flirts with Pearl?"

"She's pretty and all, but there is only so much that looks can cover up! Wait," Lapis smiled. "Amethyst tries to flirt with her on occasions but Pearl always turns her down, she's such a prude. I think she could use a night of meaningless passion, then maybe she'll be a little more chill,"

The long-haired girl shrugged. "Maybe, are we there yet? I'm pretty hungry,"

"Yeah, it's right over there," Lapis pointed to a red brick store on the edge of the campus block. "This is where everyone eats, come one, I'll introduce you."

Sapphire, stomach growling, followed with ease.

* * *

"How's the food ladies?" A black man with a high afro and a bandana tied around his forehead asked with two more plates in his hands.

Lapis licked the ketchup off her lips from her cheese burger and grinned. "Amazing as usual Kofi,"

"It really is, Lapis was right about this being the best spot on campus." Sapphire agreed with a grin as she took another fry from her plate, she had finished her cheese burger a while ago due to her growling stomach. "You have my business until I graduate," She smiled honestly.

The older man smiled before walking to his other customers. "I look forward to it,"

Lapis slapped at a large orange hand, but it was pointless as the hand took a French fry from her plate. "Ugh, great, there's two of them this time." She rolled her eyes but Sapphire saw the faint blush on her face as a large girl pulled up a seat beside her.

Sapphire merely turned her head to the right where another girl, a lot smaller but still beefy, sat a nice distance away from her.

"I assume that Ruby is still making her daily rounds then?" The large muscular orange girl asked, taking more fries from Lapis' plate; she didn't even fight it anymore.

Lapis sneered at the girl beside her wearing a sleeveless black shirt, long hair falling down her back. "Yeah, she is committed to the lie you all live. But why are you two stopping so early?"

"It's our lunch break," The purple girl said simply, raising a hand to call out to Kofi. "The usual for me and Jasper man,"

He nodded his understanding and headed to the kitchen.

Lapis shrugged, gesturing to her roommate who continued to nibble on her fries. "Guys this is my new roommate Sapphire, Sapphire this is Jasper and Amethyst. They live in the brute dorms a few miles back,"

Jasper waved, not paying much attention as she picks at the short haired girls fries.

Amethyst laughed a roaring laugh that could have shook the walls. "You have your work cut out for you with Lapis. But I guess she isn't as bad as Pearl," She cut her sentence short when a plate of fries and a philly cheesesteak was place before her. "You're the best, and Ruby should be here in a few minutes once she realizes that Bismuth is headed to the other dorm to speak to Rose about RA business, so can you get her usual ready too?"

"I know the drill," He winked.

Amethyst spoke with fries in her mouth, her voice coming out muffled. "You're the best!"

Lapis looked away from the sight, used to her friend's mannerism. "So what are you two doing tonight? Are there any cool parties?"

"Nope, everyone is freaking out about classes. I have gem history with Amethyst and the other one tomorrow around twelve," Jasper said with a huff, leaning her face into her palm. "I didn't do the readings professor Diamond assigned to us during the summer either so I'm screwed."

Jasper nodded to her roommate. "Did you, do it?"

"Hell no," Amethyst said as she swallowed her food. "But it's fine, Ruby is our roommate after all,"

The orange gem nodded. "Very true,"

Before Sapphire could question what that meant, Lapis let out a loud groan in aggravation. "Are you kidding me? I have you three losers in my gem history class, again?" She slumped into her seat. "Last time you two got me in trouble for talking in class, professor Pink Diamond would stop giving me the stink eye even after I passed with an A."

Jasper nudged her softly, a small grin on her face. "Don't worry, our professor is Yellow Diamond this time and I know better than to step out of line in her class,"

Sapphire hummed. "I have her as my professor as well, and I'm in the same class as you guys."

"Yes, sit next to me so these two can't distract me," Lapis smiled brightly. "I heard that Yellow Diamond is the best teacher for the subject but her class is tough," She sighed. "That reading was brutal,"

Sapphire shrugged. "…she'll go easy on us for the first day, right?"

"I doubt it," Amethyst snickered, pushing away her now empty plate. "But I'm sure we'll be fine; we were worried about Pink Diamonds class and she seemed to be alright."

Kofi placed a plate of fries and a burger on the table right beside Sapphire. As if on cue, Ruby pulled up a seat and sat on it backwards as she threw a fry into her mouth.

Ruby huffed. "You would think that Rose would be happy that we're trying to help the ladies get settled in, but no! She just yells at us to get lost and threatens to tell Bismuth about it, so ungrateful," She sighed, grabbing more fries and snatching the bottle of ketchup.

"They don't appreciate us," Ruby declared seriously, but earned an amused laugh from Lapis and a shake of the head from Sapphire.

Amethyst snickered. "They're lucky we don't do it more often, I would but these classes are consuming my social life," She sighed. "Is it winter break already?" She asked with her eyes closed.

Jasper shook her head. "Not even close buddy, but when it is we'll go to the mountain and hit the slopes,"

"Ooo," Ruby grinned at the thought. "Don't tease me guys,"

Lapis sat up straighter in her seat. "Hey, how come you three never invite anyone from my dorm to go on your yearly ski trip? I can understand not inviting Pearl but Peridot, Sadie and I are your friends," She smiled honestly. "It would be cooler that way,"

Amethyst scoffed. "Yes. It would be so cool to listen to you three tell embarrassing stories about us while we tried to hit on girls who know nothing about us,"

"Use your head Lazuli," Jasper shoved her teasingly. "The math doesn't add up,"

Ruby nodded. "As a math major I see that the equation you are presenting to me has many variables that could keep me, and my friends from having a good time,"

Sapphire had to laugh at that one, she leaned her head into her right hand and glanced at the curly haired girl. "You're a math major?"

"Well, engineering, but math is my strong suit yes," Ruby shrugged it off like no big deal and turned back to her orange friend. "Speaking of majors and classes, guess who wants me in her math class this semester."

Jasper frowned. "No way,"

"Yes way," Ruby said in panic, I tried to switch out but the dean said that she personally requested me. I'm going to the office of administration tomorrow to try and reschedule." She grabbed her burger and took the first bite.

Lapis' eyes went wide in fear and humor. "So you have Yellow Diamond for gem history and calculus?"

Sapphire raised her eyebrows in surprise. "…you're in that class too?"

"Which one?" Ruby, unlike Amethyst, waited until she finished chewing to answer.

Sapphire laughed softly in mirth. "Both."

"Oh," Ruby's eyes sparkled and that grin that made Sapphire swallow was back on her stupid attractive face. "Looks like we'll be spending more time together than I thought."

Jasper spoke up, interrupting the small moment. "I thought you were switching out first thing tomorrow,"

"I've changed my mind," Her red eyes lingered on the beauty before her until she turned back to face her friends, another bite. "I'll be taking this to go since I know that neither of you read the assignment for tomorrow." She stood up with her plate, her roommates eagerly rising with her.

Ruby smiled at the two ladies once more. "As much as it pains me to leave two beautiful ladies all alone like this, duty calls. So, I'll see you both in class first thing tomorrow?" She asked casually, her expression changing to one of casual interest.

Lapis nodded. "Yeah, we'll see you there unless we wake up to find you three sneaking into our dorms tonight," She raised an eyebrow playfully, Sapphire shuddered at the thought and made a mental note to lock all the windows.

"Not tonight," Jasper winked at the short haired girl who shifted at the gaze.

Ruby nodded to Sapphire, she didn't have a flirty grin or a certain look in her eyes this time; her expression was honest and curious. "I'll see you in class?"

"Yeah," Sapphire offered a small smile, the first real one she had given Ruby all day.

Ruby gave one look back before turning to her friends and shoving them to the door. "Let's go, you can borrow my text books,"

Sapphire watched them walk through the transparent door and didn't look away until they were out of sight, she sighed. "They weren't as bad as you made them out to be."

"Like I said before," Lapis shrugged with a small smile. "They have their moments and when they do, they make this dull place a lot more interesting." Her smile fell as she looked at the empty plates around the table, she growled. "Those losers left me with the bill, again! Dammit, and Ruby took the plate with her!" She jumped up, ready to chase after them but stopped when Sapphire rose.

"It's fine, I've got it," Sapphire pulled out some twenties and ginned at her. "We'll get them tomorrow,"

Lapis grinned. "You'll fit in perfectly here, now let's get back before we miss the meeting."

Sapphire quickly followed her roommate out of the restaurant as they made their way back to their house.

* * *

The meeting was short and brief. Sapphire had to hold back a laugh as Rose spoke about three girls who would lie about being resident assistants, maybe she should have warned them earlier. Sapphire wasn't introduced to any other people in her house besides Pearl and Lapis yet, she was too tired. After taking a shower she got into a loose shirt and shorts before jumping into her now properly made bed; her clothes were folded nicely in the drawer.

"Today was interesting," Sapphire admitted, leaning back into her white pillow with a smile. "Nice first day,"

Lapis nodded. "Glad I could help out in that. Don't worry, I'll give you a few more important rules to follow in the morning." She sat up. "Oh yeah, I'm a heavy sleeper so you might have to pour water on me tomorrow."

"I never said I'd wake you up," Sapphire tried to say with a serious face but the grin wouldn't stop.

Lapis shrugged, turning off her lamp on the table beside her. "Yeah but, I can tell you're not petty enough to do something like that."

"True, goodnight," Sapphire closed her eyes but suddenly jumped out of bed as she remembered something. "Oh, wait," Lapis turned on the lamp and watched, amused, as Sapphire locked the window before getting back into bed.

Lapis raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to ask?"

Sapphire shrugged. "I think you should add a new rule. Lock the windows to ensure those three stay out of our room and our underwear drawers," She grinned proudly.

Lapis snickered, turning the lamp off once more with a grin. "Yeah, you'll fit in perfectly."

* * *

 **I don't know if I'm going to continue this or not, it's just an idea I had from this old Show that I doubt any of you heard of. I was planning on doing this for Avatar the Last Airbender but it would be a Katara/Aang story and I might still do that. If I feel like updating this, then I will but we'll see.**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
